


I'd love it if we made it

by local_emo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_emo/pseuds/local_emo
Summary: To tylko osiemnastolatek... Ledwo dorosły, a przeżył za wiele na zwykłego chłopaka. Narkoman, rodzice wyrzucili go z domu kilka lat temu, ma depresję, pieprzone ataki paniki.Może i ma za dużo blizn, które ukrywa tatuażami. Nie radzi sobie z tym, co ma w głowie. Głupia psychika to nawet za dużo... ale dla mnie jest wszystkim. Całym światem. Moim chłopcem...





	1. Chapter 1

     Wbiłem igłę w zgięcie łokcia zaciskając przy tym powieki. Robię to od lat, więc wydawałoby się, że powinienem być do tego przyzwyczajony. Ale nadal mam uraz do strzykawek, i pewnie już nie zniknie. Nacisnąłem tłoczek i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Ściągnąłem pasek z ramienia, powoli podnosząc się z podłogi. Rzeczy zostawiłem gdzieś w kącie, posprzątam kiedy indziej. Obiecałem mu przecież, że przestanę, że wyjdę z nałogu i zacznę normalnie żyć. Ale ćpun na zawsze zostanie ćpunem... Przeczesałem palcami przydługie, blond włosy. Otworzyłem okno, oparłem łokcie na parapecie i odpaliłem lekko drżącymi dłońmi fajkę. Zamknąłem oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu. Poczułem wibrację telefonu w tylnej kieszeni rurek i wyciągnąłem go. Spojrzałem na ekran i westchnąłem cicho. Muszę odebrać, bo jeszcze tutaj przyjdzie, a to skończy się o wiele gorzej.

-Cześć kochanie - mruknąłem wyciągając papierosa spomiędzy warg - co tam?

-Hej. Jak się czujesz? - powiedział zatroskanym tonem - potrzebujesz czegoś?

-Jest w porządku, nie musisz się martwić - westchnąłem gasząc szluga w dłoni. Przez niedotlenienie palców i tak prawie tego nie poczułem.

-Tyler, dobrze wiesz, że będę - podszedłem do łóżka kładąc się na nim - dobrze wiesz, że mam powód... - dodał cicho.

-Nie ufasz mi? - podniosłem się do siadu przyciągając do siebie nogi.

-Zaufanie nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy - mruknął - muszę już kończyć, ale jutro do ciebie przyjdę, dobrze? Kocham cię.

-Pewnie, będę czekał. Ja ciebie też - rozłączyłem się i rzuciłem telefon na fotel stojący w rogu pokoju.

Nienawidzę go okłamywać, tak cholernie źle się z tym czuję. Oparłem czoło na kolanach i zacisnąłem powieki. Nie będę płakał, jestem przecież silny. Wytarłem policzki rękawem bluzy. Opadłem na poduszki zrzucając z siebie ubrania, przykryłem się kołdrą i spojrzałem w ścianę. Dopiero dwudziesta, a ja już nie mam na nic siły. I nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnąłem. Jak zawsze niespokojny i lekki sen z koszmarami. W końcu jest tak odkąd pamiętam. 


	2. Chapter 2

     Obudziłem się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Podniosłem się powoli i przetarłem oczy. Już zaczynam czuć, że jestem na głodzie, a nie mam w domu towaru. No nic, jakoś przeżyję dzisiaj bez ćpania. Muszę, nie chcę ciągnąć tych cholernych kłamstw związanych z tym wszystkim. Bo mam ich dość. Ze mną nigdy nie będzie normalnie, nieważne jak bardzo by się tego chciało i jak długo by się o to walczyło. Znów opadłem na poduszki, powoli pogrążając się we śnie.

     Tym razem obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Popatrzyłem na zegarek i wstałem z łóżka. Dobrze wiem, kto to. Wujek jest w delegacji, Ryan ma wykłady do wieczora. Zresztą, powiedział, że dzisiaj przyjdzie. Wziąłem jeansy z podłogi wsuwając je na swoją płaską dupę i wyszedłem z pokoju. Nawet nie trudziłem się z koszulką. Bez patrzenia w wizjer otworzyłem mieszkanie i zobaczyłem uśmiechniętego Andy'ego. Gestem ręki zaprosiłem go do środka i kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi wtuliłem się w niego. Ten przytulił mnie mocno i pocałował w czoło. Ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt, czyli jakieś piętnaście centymetrów więcej ode mnie, czystego szczęścia, które kocham najmocniej na świecie.

-Hej Ty - powiedział niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem - jak się czujesz?

-Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze mnie o to pytają? - podniosłem wzrok na chłopaka kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach - mówiłem przecież, żebyś chociaż zasuwał tą głupią kurtkę, bo będziesz chory. Widzisz? Miałem rację - uśmiechnąłem się lekko i musnąłem jego wargi, czując chłód kolczyka.

-To nic takiego, niedługo przejdzie - jakimś cudem ściągnął ramoneskę, chociaż obejmowałem go w pasie. Ramoneskę. Przecież mamy pieprzony początek marca, i prawie codziennie jest na minusie. 

-Tak, oczywiście - westchnąłem odsuwając się lekko - chcesz coś do picia? - oparłem głowę na dłoni, którą położył mi na policzku.

-Nie, dzięki... - uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył świeże blizny - dlaczego? - wyszeptał dotykając ich opuszkami palców, jakby nie chciał sprawić mi bólu.

Zagryzłem dolną wargę spoglądając gdzieś w bok. Dosłownie czułem wpatrujące się we mnie niebieskie oczy.

-Maleństwo... - dodał jeszcze ciszej. Wziął mój podbródek w palce, żebym odwrócił się w jego stronę - chodź, porozmawiamy w pokoju - złapał mnie za rękę splatając nasze palce. Czułem tylko jakieś nikłe ciepło jego dłoni, i nic więcej. 

Poszedłem powoli w stronę sypialni i usiadłem na łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Przyciągnąłem do siebie nogi i zamknąłem oczy. Poczułem uginający się obok mnie materac i szczelnie otulające mnie ramiona chłopaka.

-Chcesz o tym pogadać? - mówił spokojnie, jakby w ogóle nie był zły... a pewnie był, przecież złamałem obietnicę. Powinien być.

     Siedzieliśmy na ławce w parku patrząc na spokojny staw, na którym jeszcze pływały pozostałości lodu. Przytuleni do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na innych ludzi, którzy czasami pewnie rzucali w naszą stronę zdegustowane spojrzenia. Trzymałem rękę Andy'ego bawiąc się jego palcami. Nawet na nich są tatuaże...

-Tyler... - usłyszałem niepewny głos, więc podniosłem głowę z jego ramienia, ale oparłem tam brodę. Nie odzywałem się, po prostu dałem mu mówić - mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

-Tak, jasne - szepnąłem i pocałowałem go w policzek. 

-Jeśli znów będziesz chciał coś wziąć, to zadzwoń do mnie, napisz, daj znać w jakikolwiek sposób. Wiem, że to nie pomoże, ale może jakoś odciągnie cię od myślenia o narkotykach  - mruknął patrząc przed siebie.

-Dobrze - uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie - obiecuję, nie chcę, żebyś się przeze mnie martwił.

I pomyśleć, że to było zaledwie kilka dni temu. 

-Chyba nie ma o czym gadać - wymruczałem - znów się naćpałem, znów zawiodłem twoje zaufanie. Jestem beznadziejnym chłopakiem. - oparłem czoło na kolanach. Chciało mi się po prostu płakać, i nie wychodziło mi powstrzymanie tego, więc już po chwili na policzkach miałem łzy. Pozwoliłem im lecieć, bo tylko to mi zostało.

-Nie, nie myśl tak - wyszeptał łagodnie - ja po prostu chcę dla ciebie dobrze, i nie chcę żebyś się wyniszczał. To tyle - mógłbym dać sobie rękę uciąć, że uśmiecha się w tym momencie - proszę, spójrz na mnie...

Podniosłem na niego wzrok i od razu poczułem miękkie wargi na swoich spierzchniętych. Oddałem niepewnie pocałunek i skrzyżowałem ręce na jego karku. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po dłuższej chwili i wtuliłem twarz w zgięcie jego szyi, starając się uspokoić oddech. Położył się, więc mimowolnie wylądowałem leżąc na nim i mruknąłem niezadowolony. Usłyszałem jego śmiech i tylko mocniej do niego przylgnąłem.

-To nie tak, że jestem na ciebie zdenerwowany - powiedział - ja się domyślam, jak trudno jest z czymś takim  skończyć.

-Nie mówmy już o tym - otarł moje policzki wierzchem dłoni, a ja korzystając z tego, że jestem 'wolny' zsunąłem się na łóżko - czasu nie cofniemy.

-W porządku - ściągnął czerwoną koszulę, która zaraz leżała już na podłodze. W ślad za nią poleciała czarna koszulka Joy Division - to co będziemy robić? - uśmiechnął się w ten sam rozbrajający sposób, jak kiedy się poznaliśmy. Jedną z rzeczy, które w nim uwielbiam jest właśnie momentalna zmiana nastroju.

-Nie wiem, nie chcę ruszać się z mieszkania - oparłem głowę na klatce piersiowej czarnowłosego, zaczynając kreślić bezsensowne wzory palcami na jego torsie i obojczykach - nie możemy po prostu poleżeć?

-Oczywiście, że możemy - odgarnął kosmyki włosów z mojego czoła i przymknął powieki.

Wsłuchałem się w bicie jego serca. To było dla mnie najpiękniejszą muzyką. Czułem, że oczy dosłownie same mi się zamykają. Cholera, ile można spać?

     Mruknąłem cicho przeciągając się na łóżku. Andy'ego nie było już obok mnie, bo leżałem na zwykłej poduszce. Otworzyłem powoli oczy i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Moja zguba siedziała na podłodze brzdąkając na gitarze. Ja już ją sobie odpuściłem, nie miałem wystarczająco sprawnych palców.

-Która godzina? - szepnąłem przewracając się na brzuch.

-Siedemnasta - odparł nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad instrumentu - wyspałeś się? - przysunął się do łóżka i pocałował czubek mojego nosa.

-Oczywiście - uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi na jego drobny gest - zostaniesz na noc? Twoje rzeczy są tam gdzie zazwyczaj. 

-Wiesz, że zawsze zgodzę się na taką propozycję - tym razem to ja go pocałowałem. Czule i nadal trochę niepewnie. Zamknąłem oczy czując jak uśmiecha się w moje usta. 


	3. Chapter 3

     Jak zawsze przez pół nocy oglądaliśmy przypadkowe filmy. Na chwilę udało nam się o wszystkim zapomnieć i chociaż przez trochę żyć, jakby było normalnie. No właśnie, bo nie jest...

     Obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Moja poduszka, czyli inaczej mój chłopak nadal spał. Podniosłem się z niego i stanąłem naprzeciw szafy. Wziąłem przypadkowe, czarne dresy i zawiązałem w nich sznurek. Ostatnio zacząłem wyglądać jak szkielet. Spojrzałem w lustro na drzwiach mebla. Wystające kości policzkowe, żebra i obojczyki, zapadnięte policzki. Wory pod oczami. Potrząsnąłem głową i poszedłem w stronę kuchni. Nastawiłem wodę w czajniku i westchnąłem cicho. Zabrałem się za robienie śniadania nucąc pod nosem jedną z piosenek Nirvany. W pewnym momencie zakręciło mi się w głowie i oparłem się dłońmi o blat. Zamknąłem oczy i przygryzłem dolną wargę. Nawet nie usłyszałem, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Andy i objął mnie od tyłu.

-Jesteś na głodzie - mruknął całując delikatnie mój kark - załatwić ci coś? Może poczułbyś się trochę lepiej...

Pokręciłem głową i wtuliłem się w niego.

-Nie, to tylko pogorszy sprawę - wyszeptałem kładąc dłonie na tych chłopaka - muszę z tym skończyć, a nie brać kiedy tylko źle się poczuję.

I może odpuściłby, gdyby nie ugięły się pode mną nogi. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł położyć na łóżku.

-Nie Tyler - westchnął ubierając się - będę niedługo - zanim zdążyłem coś odpowiedzieć, on już wyszedł. 

Nie umiem tak bezsensownie leżeć. Podniosłem się i wróciłem do kuchni. Andy zbyt mocno się mną przejmuje, a kiedyś może źle skończyć też dla niego. Zalałem dwa kubki z kawą i usiadłem na blacie. Przecież jeśli kiedyś złapią mnie, to właśnie on będzie zeznawał pierwszy. Martwię się najbardziej właśnie o to...

     Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, kiedy już po chwili naprzeciwko mnie stanęła ludzka żyrafa. Odłożył mały woreczek na półkę i wziął moją twarz w dłonie. Oplotłem go nogami w biodrach i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nie powiedział niczego, tylko pocałował mnie namiętnie. Dosłownie rozpływałem się pod jego dotykiem. Był tak cudownie delikatny. Odwzajemniłem pieszczotę zamykając oczy. Leniwie poruszał wargami przeciągając pocałunek. Tak, ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Jednak kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, wtuliłem się w niego.

-To co na śniadanie? - mruknął śmiejąc się cicho.

-Zacząłem robić kanapki, ale w trakcie straciłem wenę - wyszeptałem i zostawiłem na jego obojczyku malinkę.

-No wiesz co, chcesz, żebym głodował? Jesteś okropny kochanie - jęknął dotykając śladu.

-Aktualnie to ty mnie trzymasz i nie dajesz skooooończyyyć - westchnąłem przeciągając samogłoski - ale jeszcze mnie nie puszczaj - przytuliłem go mocno i zamknąłem oczy.

-No dobrze, nie zrobię tego - oparł wargi na czubku mojej głowy a ja wtuliłem twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

-No ja mam nadzieję, bo więcej bym się do ciebie nie tulił - wyszeptałem i zacząłem jeździć wargami po jego szczęce, czasami zjeżdżając na szyję, ramię i obojczyki.

On tylko mruczał odchylając głowę w bok. Kiedy już się od niego odsunąłem, zsunąłem się z blatu wracając do robienia śniadania.

I czułem ten wzrok, jakbym co najmniej zabił mu kota, ale już się nie odezwał. Po prostu na mnie patrzył. Najdłużej jego wzrok spoczywał na moich dłoniach, a dokładnie palcach. Wiem, jak bardzo ich nie lubi. 

Po kilku minutach postawiłem talerze na stole i usiadłem obok chłopaka. Pocałowałem go lekko w policzek.

-Smacznego skarbie - szepnąłem i zabrałem się za jedzenie. Staram się coś w siebie wmuszać, żeby nie skończyć w szpitalu z zagrożeniem życia.

Znowu zresztą...

     Obudziłem się, jednak nie otwierałem oczu. Czułem chłód metalu gdzieś w przedramieniu i słyszałem to irytujące pikanie elektrokardiografu. Nie pamiętam co się stało, i dlaczego tutaj jestem. Powoli rozchyliłem powieki, jednak po chwili znów je zacisnąłem. Biały sufit i irytujące, rażące światło. Po chwili przemogłem się i popatrzyłem w bok.

-Cześć kochanie - usłyszałem łagodny szept Andy'ego, który trzymał mnie za rękę.

-Co się stało? - wychrypiałem po czym dostałem ataku kaszlu - i czemu trafiłem do szpitala?

-Byłeś przemęczony - szeptał głaszcząc mnie po policzku, pocałował mnie delikatnie w czoło - od kilku dni niczego nie jadłeś, aż w końcu straciłeś przytomność. Dobrze, że z tobą byłem, bo nie wiadomo jak by się skończyło - zamknął oczy, pewnie żeby powstrzymać łzy - miałem ci pomóc... - wyszeptał.

-Hej, przecież to nie twoja wina - oparłem usta na wierzchu jego dłoni - nie masz za co się obwiniać Ands, to tylko moja głupota - położyłem dłoń na jego policzku żeby go uspokoić.

-Tak, może masz rację - mruknął, jakoś niezbyt przekonany.

Odłożyłem puste talerze do zmywarki i podałem chłopakowi kubek z kawą. Złapałem jego dłoń ciągnąc go powoli w stronę sypialni. Nie będziemy przecież bezsensownie siedzieć w kuchni. 

Andy usiadł na łóżku, a ja położyłem się, opierając głowę na jego udach.

-Jesteś niewygodny - uderzyłem go otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową - czyli po prostu za chudy.

Przewrócił oczami i pochylił się nade mną. Byłem przygotowany na pocałunek, ale on dźgnął mnie w żebra. Jęknąłem i odsunąłem się od niego, prawie spadając przy tym z łóżka. Owinąłem się kołdrą robiąc z siebie smutnego naleśnika.

-Możesz się już do mnie nie odzywać - oznajmiłem nawet na niego nie patrząc.

-Jak możesz? - odstawił kubek i ściągnął ze mnie okrycie. Usiadł na moich biodrach i złapał nadgarstki w swoją dłoń, układając je nad moją głową. Nachylił się tak, że stykaliśmy się nosami. I tym razem mnie pocałował. Mocno, ale jednocześnie czule i delikatnie. Oplotłem go nogami w pasie, chcąc przybliżyć nas do siebie jeszcze bardziej, jak najbardziej się dało. Mruknąłem niezadowolony, kiedy odsunął się od moich warg, jednak już po chwili zaczął całować mnie od skóry za uchem, przez szyję, obojczyki i tors. Skończył przy pasku spodni, powoli wracając do warg. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu dni mieliśmy dla siebie mniej czasu, więc brakowało mi jego dotyku. Jak i całego jego. Kiedy jego usta znów odnalazły moje, po prostu przestał mnie całować. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Przytuliłem go do siebie i pocałowałem w czubek głowy.

-Kocham cię - wyszeptałem bawiąc się kosmykiem jego włosów - tak bardzo mocno skarbie.

-Ja ciebie też - powiedział cicho i wtulił się we mnie - i nie wyobrażam sobie bez ciebie życia.

Ja bez niego też...


	4. Chapter 4

     -Ja nie chcę wracać do domu - jęczał Andy wtulając twarz w moje włosy - ojciec znów będzie się przypierdalał, że zamiast znaleźć sobie jakąś dziewczynę, tylko szlajam się z pedałami.

-Wiem skarbie - westchnąłem i pocałowałem jego szyję - domyślam się...

-Obiecuję, że jak najszybciej znajdę jakieś mieszkanie, i będziemy mieli spokój - szeptał głaszcząc mój kark opuszkami palców.

-Nie musisz się śpieszyć - wzruszyłem ramionami - przez większość czasu i tak siedzę tutaj sam, bo mój kuzyn ma wykłady do późna, chodzi na praktyki albo do swojej dziewczyny - wziąłem twarz chłopaka w dłonie i pocałowałem kącik jego ust.

-No wiem, ale... nieważne - uśmiechnął się lekko -  naprawdę muszę już wracać, nie było mnie w końcu w domu całe dwa dni.

-Przecież ty masz dwadzieścia dwa trzy lata, a oni nadal traktują cię jak dziecko - westchnąłem słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

No tak, zamknąłem mieszkanie od środka. Podniosłem się z łóżka, przy okazji wyswobadzając się z objęć Andy'ego, chociaż w jego ramionach czułem się tak bezpiecznie... Otworzyłem drzwi nawet nie witając się z Ryan'em. Już chciałem wracać do pokoju, ale znikąd wyrósł przede mną mój chłopak. Pokazał mi telefon z prawie setką nieodebranych połączeń od rodziców, a ja bez słowa podałem mu kurtkę i sam się ubrałem.

-Nie wiem kiedy wrócę - oznajmiłem wychodząc za niebieskookim z mieszkania. Kiedy byliśmy już na zewnątrz budynku, zatrzymałem chłopaka. Ściągnąłem szalik i zawiązałem go na jego szyi - nie chcę, żebyś rozchorował się jeszcze bardziej - uśmiechnąłem się lekko i stanąłem na palcach, żeby dać mu krótkiego buziaka w usta.

-Jesteś uparty - mruknął i naciągnął moją czapkę tak, że zakryła mi oczy.

Westchnąłem i podciągnąłem nakrycie głowy. Złapałem rękę starszego splatając nasze palce i zacząłem iść. Lubiłem czuć jego bliskość, w każdej postaci. Od trzymania się za ręce do tulenia się całymi wieczorami. Po prostu lubiłem być obok niego.

     Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero przed wejściem do bloku chłopaka. Nie chciałem go zostawiać, bo zazwyczaj tylko w jego towarzystwie czułem się dobrze.

 Trzymałem go za rękę, chyba miażdżąc ją w swojej.

-Nie chcę tego robić... - szepnąłem, w drugiej dłoni trzymając strzykawkę - przecież dam bez tego radę, bo pierwsze dni odstawiania są najgorsze.

-Tyler... ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, cały drżysz i jesteś bledszy niż papier. Ja cię rozumiem, ale nie chcę, żeby to skończyło się gorzej. I nie namawiam cię do niczego, a zwłaszcza do narkotyków - powiedział cicho i pocałował mnie w czoło.

Ale zrobiłem to. Umysł ćpuna jest za słaby, że by się powstrzymać. Z oczu popłynęły mi łzy, a Andy szybko je otarł.

-Kocham cię maleństwo... - przytulił mnie mocno odrzucając pustą jednorazówkę.

Nawet po dniu bez amfy nie dawałem rady normalnie funkcjonować. Chociaż nie chciałem brać przy Andy'm, to wczoraj głód miał przewagę.

-Wejdziesz? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos chłopaka, który w końcu znalazł klucze.

Pokiwałem głową i od razu zostałem przez niego wręcz wciągnięty do środka. Nie przepadałem za jego rodziną, ale chciałem spędzić z nim czas. Wszedłem do windy i objąłem ludzką żyrafę w pasie.

-Nie masz czym się martwić, tylko ignorować te głupie komentarze - pogłaskał mnie po plecach.

-Wiem, staram się to robić od zawsze - mruknąłem zaciągając się zapachem Andy'ego. Perfumy, jego proszek do prania i fajki. Idealny. - Ale tak jakoś mi to nie wychodzi, przecież sam to widzisz.

-Nie ma martwienia się, rozumiesz? Zabraniam - i znów mnie zaciągnął, ale tym razem do drzwi mieszkania - zresztą, to ja cię kocham, więc mam ich głęboko gdzieś.

Wszedłem za nim i kiedy tylko ściągnąłem kurtkę razem z butami, znów złapał mnie za rękę. Zabrał z kuchni jakieś rzeczy, nawet się im zbytnio nie przyglądałem. Po prostu poszedłem z nim do pokoju i ogarnąłem go wzrokiem.

     Białe ściany całe w plakatach, ciemne meble. Stary gramofon stojący na komodzie i oczywiście kolekcja winyli, no jakże by inaczej.

     Usiadłem na łóżku podkulając nogi i uśmiechnąłem się lekko do Andy'ego. Przymknąłem oczy kiedy pocałował moje czoło. Najcudowniejszy człowiek jakiego znam. Usiadł obok, przytulając mnie. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, żeby oprzeć ją na jego ramieniu.

-Kocham cię - szepnąłem patrząc na niego - najmocniej na świecie.

-Ja ciebie też, jak nikogo innego - powiedział cicho spoglądając przez okno.

Chwyciłem jego dłoń splatając nasze palce, i głaskałem kciukiem knykcie chłopaka. Mógłbym spędzać tak długie godziny, i pewnie nigdy by mi się nie znudziło. 

     No, mogłyby być jakieś przerwy na jaranie. I ewentualne ćpanie, ale ja z tego w końcu wyjdę. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem jakim sposobem, bo nie zamierzam jechać na odwyk. Nie chcę tego robić, boję się...

    Andy chyba zauważył moją minę, bo powoli zaczął przeczesywać moje włosy palcami.

-Hmm? - mruknąłem podnosząc na niego wzrok. Już pewnie miałem lekko zamglony wzrok, w końcu nie spałem pół nocy.

-Nic, po prostu jesteś uroczy kotek - popatrzył na mnie, od razu mogłem zauważyć zmartwienie w tych ślicznych, niebieskich oczach. I najgorsze było to, że to przeze mnie - śpij, będę obok.

Pokiwałem głową, i zadrżałem lekko z zimna kiedy mnie puścił. No nie moja wina, że był takim cudownym grzejniczkiem. Położyłem się obok niego i wpakowałem się pod koc, tuląc się mocno do czarnowłosego.

-Zostaniesz na noc? - usłyszałem jego głos.

-Tak, jeśli to nie problem - mruknąłem, bo twarz miałem schowaną w poduszce.

-Nie, spokojnie. Leż, jakby co obleję cię wodą - zaśmiał się. 

Idiota.

    Znów miałem te pierdolone koszmary. Nie dawałem sobie z nimi rady, były zbyt realistyczne. Zacząłem drżeć, i chyba nawet rzucać się lekko po łóżku. Wiedziałem, że Ands znów się przeze mnie coraz bardziej martwi. Tak bardzo chciałem, żeby to wszystko w końcu przeszło, żebyśmy mogli normalnie żyć... właśnie, czy u nas w ogóle może być normalnie? Ludzie zawsze będą gadać, bo przecież dwóch facetów razem? Zaczynałem już mieć dość tych wszystkich krzywych spojrzeń ludzi. Ale jeśli taka była cena miłości, to warto, dla niego zawsze.

     Poczułem ramiona chłopaka które przycisnęły mnie do jego klatki piersiowej, i chyba zaczął coś szeptać. Tak było za każdym razem, ja się męczyłem, a on nie  mógł mieć przeze mnie spokoju. I nie wysypiał się


End file.
